Living Island: The Movie
by KrofftFan96
Summary: Here's another story about H.R. Pufnstuf based on the episodes "The Stand-In" and "Whaddya Mean the Horse Gets the Girl?" Enjoy. All characters except Julie belong to Sid and Marty Krofft. Julie belongs to me.


One day in Living Island, inside H.R. Pufnstuf's cave, everyone was still asleep since it was still during the middle of the night. Everyone except Pufnstuf, who was up early because he had just received some good news.

"Wake up, everyone!" cried Pufnstuf, all excited. "Jimmy! Julie! Freddy! Cling and Clang! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkeee uuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppp! I got great news!"

"What is it, Pufnstuf?" asked Jimmy, yawning as he woke up. "Can't you see we're still trying to sleep? It's not our wake up time yet. It's still in the middle of the night."

"Sorry Jimmy," said Pufnstuf. "But I want to tell you and the rest about what I'm so excited about."

"So what's the good news, Pufnstuf?" asked Julie Anna Jellybean, walking over to Pufnstuf, while rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Is it for me?"

"Actually, it's for all of you," said Pufnstuf. "My little sister, Shirley Pufnstuf is coming to Living Island today to make another movie."

"You have a sister?!" asked Julie, all suprised about the news. "Wow! I didn't know you had a sibling, Pufnstuf! That's awesome!"

Then she paused for a second and said, "But what do you mean she's going to make a movie? Is she a movie star or something?"

"Cooooooooorect Julie," said Pufnstuf, nodding his head. "She's a famous movie star. Everyone here on Living Island just adores her."

"Do you think I'll be able to meet her?" asked Julie. "I would love to meet a famous movie star."

"Of course, Julie," said Pufnstuf, with a chuckle. "She is my little sister after all."

"And do you think I can be in her movie, too?!" said Julie, getting excited. "I've never saw a movie being made and I've never been IN one before!"

"I think she'll probably say yes," said Pufnstuf. "Anyways, sorry that I woke you up, you guys. Please forgive me. I just wanted to tell you that my little sister is coming to Living Island today. But don't worry, I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Thanks a lot, Pufnstuf," said Julie, yawning. "Now I need to get back into a dream I was enjoying while I was still sleeping."

So as Julie and Jimmy went back into their beds and went back to sleep, Pufnstuf wanted to go back to sleep as well. So as he went back into his bed as well, he fell asleep, while thinking about how much fun he is going to have when his younger sister, Shirley Pufnstuf comes to Living Island.

When morning finally rose, everyone in the cave woke up, got dressed, and went outside.

"Guess what, Cling and Clang?" Julie said to Cling and Clang. "Pufnstuf's sister is coming here today. Only I've never met her before. But I'm awfully excited about this!"

Cling and Clang clapped their hands and jumped up and down happily.

"I'm so excited to be in a movie again!" Freddy Flute said happily. "This is gonna be great!"

"You said it, Freddy," said Jimmy, with a smile.

"Horray! Horray!" cried Julie, dancing happily. "I finally get to see an actual movie being made! And even better, I'm going to be IN a real movie!"

Then she continued to dance while starting to sing to herself, "I'm going to be in a movie! I'm going to be in a movie!"

Everyone just laughed as Julie sang and danced to herself with joy.

"Alright, alright," Pufnstuf said to Julie, with a chuckle. "You can dance some more later. Now let's get to the center of Living Island so we can welcome my little sister when she arrives."

"Okay Pufnstuf!" said Julie, getting more excited than ever. "Let's go!"

When they got to the center of Living Island, Pufnstuf and the rest of the gang noticed that everyone resident of the island was there waiting for Shirley to arrive while standing in front of the stage.

"Hi everyone," Pufnstuf said to everyone, waving to them.

"Hi Mayor Pufnstuf," everyone said, waving back.

"We're so excited for Miss Shirley to come back to make another movie," said a male crustacean.

"Yeah!" said a female crustacean, in a happy voice. "Living Island is gonna have another great movie by the one and only Shirley Pufnstuf!"

"When is your sister coming, Pufnstuf?" Julie asked Pufnstuf, tugging his arm.

"She'll be here any moment, Julie," said Pufnstuf. "Just be pacient, alright?"

"Alright," said Julie, sighing. "I'm just really excited for this."

Just then, Shirely Pufnstuf and her director, Max Von Toadenoff the Great, arrived to the center where everyone was. Then when everyone noticed the movie star and her director, they started to clap and cheer for them happily.

"Is that Shirley, Pufnstuf?!" Julie asked Pufnstuf, pointing to Shirley.

"Yep!" said Pufnstuf, happily. "That's my little sister, Julie!"

"Horray!" said Julie, clapping her hands happily. "She's here! She's here! Shirley Pufnstuf is finally here!"

"Hello everyone," Shirley said to everyone, in a happy and polite voice as she entered the stage. "I'm so happy to be here in lovely Living Island once again. Same for my director, Toadenoff the Great. How are you all doing today? Aren't you excited that I came to visit all of you wonderful people?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Thank you, thank you," said Shirley, with a giggle. "Anyways, where is my big brother, H.R. Pufnstuf?"

"I'm right here, little sister!" called Pufnstuf, running up to the stage and giving Shirley a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, Puffy Poo," said Shirley, hugging him back. "Oh, I'm just so happy to see you again after such a long time."

"Hello there, Shirley," Jimmy said to Shirley, shaking her hand. "Long time no see."

"Welcome back, Shirley," Freddy said.

"Why hello there, Jimmy and Freddy," said Shirley, shaking Jimmy's hand back. "It's so lovely to see you two."

Then she somehow noticed Julie next to him and asked Jimmy, "Jimmy? Who's that cute little girl? I've never seen her before. Is she new here?"

"Not anymore," said Jimmy, bringing Julie to the stage. "Shirley? I would like you to meet my friend, Julie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Shirley Pufnstuf," said Julie, curtsying politely. "I'm Julie. Julie Anna Jellybean. And I'm just so happy to finally meet you. Is it true that you're a movie star?"

"That's right, you sweet little girl," said Shirley. "Everyone on Living Island loves me. And I'm sure you'll love me, too. I'm a good actress, I'm cheerful, and I'm full of energy when it comes to movie making."

"I think Julie's really gonna like Shirely, huh Jimmy?" Pufnstuf whispered to Jimmy.

"I think so, too, Pufnstuf," Jimmy whispered back.

"And even better, she's finally going to have a friend that is a girl besides Judy Frog," added Freddy.

"You said it, Freddy," said Jimmy, with a smile.

"Alright everyone!" called Toadenoff, clapping his hands loudly. "Since our wonderful Shirley is ready to film another movie, what should the movie be about?! Any ideas?!"

"I have an idea!" said Ludicrous Lion, raising his hand. "We can make a movie about the wild, wild west!"

"But Ludicrous," said Toadenoff. "We already did that months ago with your horse friend with the polka dots."

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Ludicrous, sighing sadly. "Sorry about that. I forgot."

"That's no problem," said Toadenoff.

"I've got it! I've got it!" cried Julie, raising her hand while jumping up and down. "Mr. Toadenoff! Mr. Toadenoff! Sir! Sir! Ooooohhh! Pick me! Pick me! Me! Me! Me! Ooooooohhhh!"

"Yes little girl?" said Toadenoff.

"The movie can be about what life is like on Living Island!" suggested Julie. "That would be great, wouldn't it?!"

Everyone clapped their hands and agreed with Julie's idea.

"What a fantastic idea, young lady!" said Toadenoff, running over to her and shaking her hand. "No one else could of thought about that! We'll do it! Thanks for the idea, little...Uhhhh...Say, what is your name?"

"Julie," said Julie.

"Okay," said Toadenoff. "Well Julie, your idea is going to become big when this movie is done."

Julie just smiled big.

"Okay everyone!" said Toadenoff, trying to get everyone's attention. "We've got ourselves a new movie! Living Island: The Movie! Wow! It's even sounds all fun and interesting!"

Everyone agreed with the title.

"Now what are we waiting for?!" cried Toadenoff. "Come on, everyone! We got a movie to make!"

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands happily. They were so excited to make a movie about how life is on their home, Living Island.

So everyone started to go around Living Island to collect and make some items and write down some clues about the island's surroundings.

A hour later, the movie was ready to be filmed in the center of Living Island.

"Okay everyone!" said Toadenoff. "We're finally ready to create this movie! Now get into your places on what I assigned you and be quiet on the set!"

Everyone listened and went into their places and positions for the film they were about to create. As well as one of the

Crustaceans controlling the movie camera so he can record the scenes.

"Okay!" said Toadenoff, sitting in his director chair behind the camera. "Lights! Camera! Action!"

"Hi everyone!" Jimmy said to the camera. "I'm Jimmy!"

"I'm Julie!" Julie said, waving to the camera.

"And I'm Freddy!" said Freddy.

"And this is a place we like to call Living Island!" said Jimmy, with his hands in the air. "It's our home, you know."

"That's right, Jimmy," said Julie, sighing happily. "Home sweet home!"

"Now let's go to our first stop," said Jimmy. "Just follow me."

So Jimmy and Julie started to walk to their first stop for the film, which was Pufnstuf's cave.

"This is the cave of our fine mayor of this island," said Jimmy. "Just let me get him our here to meet all of you."

So Jimmy poked his head into the cave and called, "Pufnstuf! Come out! We have a few friends here who want to meet you!"

"Okay Jimmy!" said Pufnstuf, reciting his lines. "I'm coming!"

But when Pufnstuf came outside, he accidentally tripped on a medium-sized rock that was in the way.

"I'm okay!" said Pufnstuf, standing back up on his feet.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" said Toadenoff. "Pufnstuf! What's going on here?! You were doing just great until you tripped on something!"

"Well, somehow this rock was in my way while I was following the script," said Pufnstuf, pointing to the rock.

"Well, either pick up the rock and put it somewhere else or watch where you're going," said Toadenoff.

"Yes sir," said Pufnstuf.

"Okay, let's start the scene again!" said Toadenoff. "Lights! Camera! Action!"

"This is the cave of our fine mayor of this island," Jimmy said, repeating his lines. "Just let me get him our here to meet all of you."

So Jimmy poked his head into the cave again and called, "Pufnstuf! Come out! We have a few friends here who want to meet you!"

"Okay Jimmy!" said Pufnstuf, reciting his lines again. "I'm coming!"

So Pufnstuf walked out of the cave and said to the camera, "Hello everyone. I'm H.R. Pufnstuf. And I'm the mayor of Living Island. As mayor of Living Island, I would like to say hello. Once you follow Jimmy and Julie around Living Island, you might say to yourself, "Wow! Living Island is the most amazing place in the world!"

"Thanks Pufnstuf," Jimmy said to Pufnstuf, then turning back to the camera and said, "By the way, Julie and I would like to show you the inside of this cave. Come with us."

So Jimmy and Julie, along with Pufnstuf, walked inside the cave.

"This is what's inside of this wonderful cave," said Jimmy, pointing to his surroundings in the cave. "Come take a look around. You might like it."

So the male Crustacean moved the camera around to view in the stuff as Jimmy and Julie were telling the camera on what was in the cave. But when the camera zoomed in on Cling and Clang, who were playing "House" together, Clang gasped nervously and threw a stuffed bear at the camera since he wasn't ready to be on camera yet.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" said Toadenoff, getting a little bit mad at Clang for what he did. "Clang! Why did you have to throw that toy at the camera?! You could've broke the lens! This movie camera is very, very expensive, you know!"

Clang was too scared to answer since he was being yelled at by the director. So Cling told Toadenoff through hand signals that Clang wasn't ready to be recorded at the time.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Toadenoff. "But I just want to get this movie rolling. Can you and Clang just please calm down so we can continued with this movie?"

Cling nodded his head and asked Clang through hand signals if he can cooperate while he was being recorded. And Clang agreed as well as apologizing for almost breaking the movie camera's lens.

"Alright! Alright!" called Toadenoff. "Let's try again! Quiet on the set! Lights! Camera! Action!"

So the same male Crustacean started to record and move the camera around again. And this time, while Clang was being recorded again, he looked at the camera, smiled, and waved. Cling did the same thing.

"This is our "Rescue Racer Crew", Cling and Clang," Jimmy said, pointing to the two boys.

"And they always help us whenever me or Freddy get stolen by the witch that we'll tell you about later," said Julie, with a smile.

Then she gave Cling and Clang each a big hug and said, "And aren't they just adorable little boys?"

Cling and Clang just smiled and hugged her back.

Then the camera started to view the rest of the cave, such as the beds were everyone in the cave sleeps in, the bathroom, and the kitchen.

"Cut! Print it!" said Toadenoff, happily. "That was excellent! Jimmy and Julie! You two are such fantastic hosts! You really want to make our viewers to come visit this wonderful Living Island!"

"Aww, why thank you, Mr. Toadenoff," said Julie, curtsying politely. "I'm glad you like my beautiful work for this movie."

"Don't forget me as well," Jimmy said to Julie.

"Oh yes," said Julie. "We're so glad you like our wonderful work. Anyways, can we take a break now?"

"Not yet," said Toadenoff. "However, you might need a little more make up on."

"Why?" asked Julie, getting a little bit mad. "Aren't I pretty enough?"

"Make up!" called Toadenoff.

"Make up!" the male Crustacean called back.

So the male Crustacean ran towards Julie and smacked her with a giant powderpuff that was full of facial blush. And now, Julie was covered all over the place with blush.

"Hey! You ant!" shouted Julie, looking at her blush covered self. "Watch it! Now you got my dress and hair all dirty and blushy!"

"Don't worry, Julie," Jimmy said to Julie. "Why don't you go into the cave and take a bath? And I think you should wash your dress and hair while you're at it, too."

"Oh alright, Julie," said Julie, sighing sadly. "At least I get a few minute break."

So as Julie went into the cave to give herself a bath as well as washing her dress and hair, Toadenoff said to everyone, "Okay everyone! We're going to take short break while we try to fix a few things, alright?! So please enjoy yourselves for a little while!"

Everyone nodded their heads and started to take their breaks.

"Do you think Julie is alright after that whole incident with the facial powder, Jimmy?" Pufnstuf asked Jimmy.

"I sure hope so," said Jimmy. "Anyways, is your sister around? I want to take to her about Julie to see if she likes her yet."

"Yes, I'll lead you to her," said Pufnstuf. "Come on, Jimmy."

When Pufnstuf and Jimmy walked to where Shirley was, who was sitting down in her movie chair getting ready for the next scene, Pufnstuf called out to her, "Hi Shirley! How ya doing?!"

"Oh, hello Pufnstuf," said Shirley, with a smile. "I'm doing just fine. I'm just getting ready for the scene where I come in. Don't I look lovely?"

"You sure do, sister," said Pufnstuf, smiling back. "Anyways, ever since you've met Julie when you arrived, what do you think of her?"

"I think she's such a wonderful, cute little girl," said Shirley. "Does she enjoy me?"

"Of course," said Jimmy, nodding his head. "She's been really happy today since she's finally met a real movie star."

"Aww, how kind of her to enjoy my company," said Shirley. "Speaking of Julie, where is she?"

"She's taking a bath in my cave after one of the Crustacean's pounded her with a giant powderpuff I used on the witch back before Julie came on the island," said Jimmy. "But don't worry, she's okay."

"Well, that's good," said Shirley.

Just then, Julie came out of the cave fully dressed in her clothes that were finally washed, as well as her hair.

"Hi there, Pufnstuf. Hey Jimmy," Julie said to Pufnstuf and Jimmy, then saying to Shirley, "Hello Shirley."

"Hello there, Julie," said Shirley, giving Julie a hug. "I'm so happy to see you. Boy, weren't you just fantastic hosting with Jimmy during the first scenes of the movie."

"Thanks Shirley," said Julie, curstying politely. "I'm glad you liked my acting along with Jimmy's."

"Since I'm a famous movie star," Shirely said, "I would like to ask you something about a career. What do you want to be when you grow up, Julie?"

"Well, I was always wanting to be a famous singer ever since I was in the chorus at my school," said Julie, with a giggle. "You know, everyone in Living Island says I'm a REALLY good singer."

"Really?" asked Shirley.

"Seriously Shirley," Jimmy said to Shirley. "You should hear Julie sing. She's SOOOOOOOO good at it."

"Well, I would love to hear her sing," said Shirley, with a smile.

Then she turned to Julie and asked her, "Will you sing a song for me, Julie?"

"Of course I will, Shirley," said Julie, nodding her head. "What song would you like me to sing?"

"Hmm?" said Shirley, thinking. "How about "Hot Cross Buns"?" That's a short one."

"Sure," said Julie, clearing her throat. "Well, here I go."

So Julie started to sing the first few lines of "Hot Cross Buns", with Freddy playing his music in the background.

After she finished the song, Shirely was SO amazed at her singing. So she clapped her hands and said to Julie, "Wow! Julie, you sounded very beautifully! How did you get such a wonderful, adorable singing voice?!"

"I don't know," Julie said, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I was just gifted with this talent."

"Well, that was very well done," said Shirley. "If I could help, I would try to give you your own music album for the whole island to enjoy."

"Aww, you're very nice, Shirely," said Julie, with a big smile. "How very kind of you."

"Time's up!" called Toadenoff. "Break time is over! Everyone go back into your places and let's continue filming! We got a LOOOOOOOOOOOT of work to do!"

Everyone got back into their places so the movie can continue being filmed.

"Quiet on the set!" said Toadenoff.

"Quiet on the set!" repeated the male

Crustacean, with the movie camera ready to record.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" said Toadenoff, sitting down in his director's chair.

"Hello there, everyone!" Jimmy said to the camera. "Jimmy and Julie here!"

"And Freddy!" added Freddy.

"And yes, Freddy," said Jimmy. "Anyways, since Julie and I showed you Pufnstuf's cave earlier, we would like to show you other sights of this wonderful island. Just follow me as I lead you to the next stop."

But when Jimmy and Julie started to walk to their next stop for the movie, Julie suddenly sneezed.

"Achoo!" Julie sneezed, covering her mouth.

"Gesundheit," said Jimmy.

"Thanks Jimmy," said Julie, rubbing her nose.

"Cut!" said Toadenoff. "Julie! Are you feeling alright?!"

"Yes sir!" said Julie. "I'm fine! I just sneezed! But don't worry, I'm not sick! Anyways, sorry about ruining the scene."

"It's alright," said Toadenoff. "Now let's start again. But this time, just start with you and Jimmy walking over to the next sight. Lights! Camera! Action!"

So Jimmy and Julie started to walk again. Then they reached their next stop, which was Dr. Blinky's house.

"This is the house of Dr. Blinky," said Jimmy, pointing to the house as he spoke to the camera. "Dr. Blinky is a smart and wise owl who makes interesting inventions and potions. He also helps us with problems that need to be solved sometimes."

"A-A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAACCHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" sneezed the house.

"Gesundheit!" Jimmy and Julie said to the house.

"Not to mention, his house is allergic to dust," Julie said with a small giggle, whispering to the camera. "So you better watch out for that part, cause you never know what it's gonna sneeze."

"Let's go inside, shall we, Julie?" Jimmy asked Julie, holding her head.

"Sure Jimmy," said Julie, nodding her head. "Let's go!"

When Jimmy and Julie went inside Dr. Blinky's house, the camera started to move around the room as it viewed in on some inventions and potions that are working in progress, as well as Dr. Blinky working on a potion at his lab table, while wearing safety goggles over his eyes.

"This is Dr. Blinky," Jimmy said.

"Oh, hello there," Dr. Blinky said, waving to the camera. "It's nice to see you. Would you like to see me mix some chemicals into this beaker?"

So Dr. Blinky picked up a medium-sized beaker and poured some water and a little block of sodium into it. Then the sodium block started to bubble up, catch on fire, and caused an explosion.

"Woah!" said Jimmy, plugging his ears. "That was amazing! Yet loud!"

"Jumping jellybeans!" cried Julie, with a small scream as she jumped with fear. "What the heck was in the beaker?!"

"It was sodium and water," said Dr. Blinky. "You see, when I placed the sodium into the water, it bubbled up, caught on fire, and exploded."

"Oh, I see," said Julie, nodding her head. "Interesting."

Then she paused and said to the camera, "You see, everyone? Dr. Blinky knows a lot about the Periodic Table. So this explains it all."

"Hey Julie," Jimmy said to Julie.

"Yes Jimmy?" said Julie.

"How about we go to some other places on this island since we already spent some time here in Dr. Blinky's house?" asked Jimmy.

"Okay Jimmy," said Julie, then waving to Dr. Blinky and saying to him, "Bye Dr. Blinky. We'll see you later."

"Bye Jimmy. Bye Julie," said Dr. Blinky, waving back to the two kids. "See you around. And have a nice day."

So Jimmy and Julie left Dr. Blinky's house and started to continue with the rest of the film by going to Ludicrous Lion's wagon stand, "Pop Lolly's Candy Shop", the Clock House, the forest where the good trees were, and even Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo's castle and evil forest. But Jimmy and Julie decided not to go inside the castle thinking that Witchiepoo might steal either Freddy or Julie. So they just decided to tell the viewers for the movie about the castle and Witchiepoo herself and what she's always up to with evil plans and witchcraft. After that, Jimmy and Julie did some last minute extras with Shirley dancing and Julie singing to a few fun songs while Freddy was playing the songs with himself, as well as other things, too.

After the filming was done, everyone went back to the center of Living Island as Toadenoff said happily, "Cut! Print it! Everyone! That was excellent! The movie is now finally done!"

"Horray!" everyone cheered, clapping their hands.

"Okay everyone," said Toadenoff. "While I print this motion picture, you all can relax and do what you want. Also, when the motion picture is finally transfered to a video tape, we'll all go to Mayor Pufnstuf's cave and watch it. So until then, take five everybody!"

After Toadenoff's announcement about the movie finally being complete, everyone started to take a long break.

"Great job hosting with me, Julie," Jimmy said to Julie, patting her back.

"You too, Jimmy," said Julie, then raising her hand up and said, "High five!"

Jimmy and Julie gave each other a high five.

Just then, Pufnstuf, Cling, and Clang walked over to Jimmy and Julie.

"Hi you guys," Pufnstuf said to Jimmy and Julie. "You guys were great during the making of the movie. You two could be future movie stars someday."

"Aww thanks, Pufnstuf," said Julie, with a smile. "But I rather be a singer, thank you very much. Singing it what I'm known for, am I right?"

Pufnstuf nodded his head.

Cling and Clang ran over to Jimmy and Julie and gave them each a big hug, while telling them through hand signals on how the two kids did a great job hosting the movie.

"Thanks Cling and Clang," said Jimmy, hugging them back.

"Yeah, thanks boys," said Julie, giving Cling and Clang a kiss on their noses.

"So now since the movie is finally complete," said Pufnstuf, "what shall we do at this time?"

"Maybe we can just relax," said Jimmy. "We did hear Toadenoff say to take a long break after hours of recording."

"I rather play on the island's playground," said Julie. "I'm getting awfully bored after that movie making."

"Good idea, Julie," said Jimmy. "We can do that for a little while."

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's gooooooooooooooo!" cried Freddy.

So Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Julie, Freddy, Cling, and Clang went to the playground that was in Living Island and played for an hour from sliding down the slide, swinging on the swing set, climbing the monkey bars, moving up and down on the seesaw, playing hop scotch, playing tag and hide and seek, and even looking at the clouds in the sky and picking some flowers and looking at the bugs on the ground.

"Everyone! Everyone!" cried Alarm Clock, passing Pufnstuf and the gang. "Toadenoff the Great has printed the movie! Toadenoff the Great has printed the movie! Head over for H.R. Pufnsutf's cave so all of you can watch the movie! Come on! Come on! Come on! This is going to be great!"

"Horray!" cried Julie, all happily. "The movie is now on a video tape! Now we can see how much of a great job we did!"

"Let's go, guys!" said Pufnstuf, pointing to the straight direction. "To the cave!"

When everyone arrived at Pufnstuf's cave, everyone went inside and sat down somewhere in the cave near the TV.

"Hello everyone," Toadenoff said to everyone. "I'm so glad you're all here inside our mayor's cave. Are you ready to see the movie we made together?"

Everyone nodded their heads and clapped their hands.

"I know, I know," said Toadenoff, with a chuckle. "We did a great job. Teamwork is the key to show business success. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy yourselves."

So Toadenoff placed the video tape that was labled "Living Island: The Movie" inside the VHS player and said, "Okay everyone. Living Island: The Movie."

Then he turned on the TV and sat down next to Shirley as the title card came up on the screen.

"Here Julie," Jimmy said to Julie, giving her a bowl of butter-flavored popcorn. "We can eat some popcorn while watching the movie."

"Thanks Jimmy," said Julie, accepting the bowl.

Cling and Clang saw the popcorn and grabbed a handful of the buttery treat.

"Hi everyone!" said the voices on the TV, as it showed Jimmy, Julie, and Freddy at the center of Living Island. "I'm Jimmy! I'm Julie! And I'm Freddy! And this is a place we like to call Living Island! It's our home, you know. That's right Jimmy. Home sweet home!"

"You look handsome on the TV, Jimmy," Julie said to Jimmy, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Julie," said Jimmy, blushing. "You look very cute on there, too."

"Awwwww," said Julie, with a little giggle.

"Hello everyone," Pufnstuf's voice said on the TV. "I'm H.R. Pufnstuf. And I'm the mayor of Living Island. As mayor of Living Island, I would like to say hello. Once you follow Jimmy and Julie around Living Island, you might say to yourself, "Wow! Living Island is the most amazing place in the world!"

"Living Island IS the most amazing place in the world," said Julie, with a big smile. "Long live Living Island!"

"Horray!" cried Freddy.

So the whole movie shown Jimmy, Julie, and Freddy walking around the whole island while telling the viewers on who lives there and what they do. And after the movie ended, the title card then said, "The End". After a few seconds, the title card said "Bloopers".

"I didn't know you put these silly mistakes at the end of the film, Toadenoff," Julie said to Toadenoff.

"I just wanted you guys to get a laugh at it," said Toadenoff. "Some movies must show at least some of the mistakes the actors make."

The TV showed the first blooper, which was when Pufnstuf tripped on the rock as he was walking out of the cave. And that made everyone laugh as his voice on the TV said, "I'm okay!".

"Come on, guys," said Pufnstuf, with a frown. "That's not funny. I could've of gotten myself hurt."

"Sorry Pufnstuf," Jimmy said, while laughing. "It's just so funny how you reacted when you tripped and fell on the ground."

Pufnstuf didn't say anything else.

The next blooper on the TV showed Clang throwing a stuffed bear at the camera's lens since he wasn't ready to be filmed yet, as well as being embarassed since he was playing "House" with Cling.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" cried Toadenoff, on the TV. "

Clang, you could've broke the lens! This camera is very, very expensive!"

Everyone laughed as Clang on the TV threw the teddy bear and Toadenoff reacting to his camera len's getting nearly damaged. And that made Clang get a few tears in his eyes since everyone was laughing at him.

"Don't cry, Clang," said Julie, sitting Clang on her lap. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Look. The next blooper is coming up now."

After all of the bloopers ended, everyone clapped their hands and cheered.

"Did you guys like the movie?" asked Toadenoff.

"Yes, we did!" everyone said, happily.

"Great!" said Toadenoff, with a big smile.

Then he suddenly frowned and said, "But sadly, it's time for me and Shirley to go back home."

"Awwwwwwwwww," everyone said, while frowning.

"Mr. Toadenoff?" Julie said to Toadenoff.

"Yes Julie?" said Toadenoff.

"Can you give us a copy of the movie for everyone on the island and for you and Shirley when you two leave?" asked Julie. "I really liked the movie."

"We all did," said Jimmy. "Please Mr. Toadenoff?"

"Of course, everyone," said Toadenoff, giving eveyone each a copy of the movie. "Here you are."

"Thank you, Mr. Toadenoff," said Pufnstuf, accepting his copy of the movie.

"You're very welcome, Mayor Pufnstuf," said Toadenoff, then saying to Shirley as he took two of the copies for himself and Shirley, "Come on, Shirley dear. Let's go home so we can think of an idea for our next movie."

"Okay Toadenoff," said Shirley, as she left the cave with her director.

"Goodbye everyone," Toadenoff said to everyone, waving to them. "Toadenoff the Great says thank you and have a good night."

"Goodbye," everyone said, waving back as they all got out of the cave.

"Goodbye Shirley!" Julie called out to Shirley. "It was nice meeting you!"

"It was nice meeting you, too, Julie!" Shirley called back. "Goodbye Julie! I hope to see you again soon!"

So everyone waved goodbye to Shirley and Toadenoff as they left the island while the sunset rose.

"I'm really going to miss Shirley, Pufnstuf," Julie said to Pufnstuf. "Your little sister is very nice and very sweet."

"I'm going to miss her, too, Julie," said Pufnstuf, nodding his head. "But don't worry, she might come back someday."

"You're right," said Julie. "Let's just see."

"Okay everyone," Dr. Blinky said to everyone. "It's getting late. Let's all head back to our houses and hit the hay, shall we?"

Everyone nodded their heads and started to head back to their houses.

"Come on, guys," Pufnstuf said to the gang, as he yawned. "Let's go back inside the cave and get ready for bed. I'm really tired from all of that energy we used to make the movie today."

"Okay Pufnstuf," Jimmy and Julie said, with a yawn.

When they got back into Pufnstuf's cave, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Julie, Freddy, Cling, and Clang put their pajamas on, brushed their teeth, and crawled into their beds.

"I had a great day today, you guys," said Julie, with a smile. "I met Pufnstuf's little sister, Shirley, who is a famous movie star. We got to make a movie here in Living Island. And we were even in the movie. I hope we get to do that again someday."

"Don't worry, Julie," said Jimmy, with a grin. "We'll see her again soon."

"Goodnight everyone," Pufnstuf said. "Tomorrow is a brand new day."

"Goodnight Pufnstuf," Jimmy and Julie said. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight everyone," said Freddy.

Cling and Clang spelled the words "Good night" with their hands as they yawned.

So everyone placed their heads on their pillows and started to go to sleep as they waited for a new day to start the next morning after making a movie with Shirley and Toadenoff in one day. And Julie was happy since now she has a new female friend besides Judy Frog. And the fact that she finally met a real life movie star for the first time in her life.

THE END


End file.
